


Problem

by RosieCheeks101



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Substance Abuse, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCheeks101/pseuds/RosieCheeks101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm not mad, not at you, it was both our husbands' faults, you've gotten caught in the publicity and I'm sorry for that."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I'm not your problem. And I'm not interested in being your pity project."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

Eliza figured the girl in front of her had been beautiful, once upon a time, but it was only the ghost of an impression.

Currently she was staring at a girl with a too small figure, and she was sure if she lifted her shirt ribs would be clearly visible. There was unwashed hair piled atop her head in some semblance of a bun, loose and greasy strands falling around her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and had dark bags under them, too many nights spent up too late roaming the streets and avoiding the judgement. Perhaps the most chilling part was the bruises that covered her too thin legs and arms, and the fact that she seemed unconcerned with hiding them. 

Her appearance was that of a smashed vase, but her voice felt like a million shards of glass. 

"What do you want? Scream at me, go on, you won't be the first," she hissed, burying her hands in the pockets of her skirt, "Throw the first punch, don't expect me to fight back though." 

Eliza faltered for a moment before shaking her head, "I'm not mad, not at you, it was both our husbands' faults, you've gotten caught in the publicity and I'm sorry for that." 

Maria looked like she didn't know what to say, and in the end she just pushed passed Eliza, "I'm not your problem. And I'm not interested in being your pity project," she hissed before disappearing around the corner. 

And so Eliza did the reasonable thing to do when you see a woman wobbling on her feet in New York City and the sky's getting dark. 

She followed her. 

Followed her when she disappeared into a tiny bakery and bought a box of cupcakes with fairies on them, followed her when she pulled out a cigarette and let it dangle between her lips as she walked, followed her as she ran a billion and one errands without ever going home. 

Eliza was starting to think she'd made the wrong decision following her and she should go home when Maria zips down a back alley, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what she was shoving into her pocket when she emerged a few minutes later with fresh bruises on her arms that worried Eliza. 

So Maria Reynolds was a druggie. 

Her next stop was arguably even more surprising. Eliza was aware Maria and Burr knew each other, but she hadn't really been expecting Maria to show up at his door at six at night with a box of fairy cupcakes. 

And then Burr's foster daughter rushed out passed him and it all made sense. 

Eliza had met the girl a couple of times. Burr had taken her in a few years ago, and now that she thought it through it would've lined up with about when the affair started. 

When Maria left the house it was without her cupcakes, and she pressed a gentle kiss to Susan's head before her daughter rushed back into the house. 

Eliza watched Burr and Maria talk for a few more minutes, her expression becoming increasingly unhappy the longer the conversation went on. 

Eventually he just sighed and pressed a clump of bills into her hand, giving her a warning look that told Eliza he knew exactly where the money went and he didn't like it. 

He kissed her cheek and hugged her briefly before releasing her easily when she put her hands on his chest, after that they quickly said their goodbyes and he disappeared back into the house to rein in the children. 

Eliza knew she should go home, Maria Reynolds wasn't her problem, but she had always been nosey, so she found herself knocking on Aaron Burr's door a minute later. 

He didn't look particularly surprised to answer the door to find her, but Eliza never really could tell with Burr. 

"You're helping her." 

Aaron raised an eyebrow and replied evenly, "She's my friend, has been a long time. Would you like to come inside?" 

Eliza nodded and made her way in, glancing around the house. 

She could hear a bustle of voices coming from up the stairs, which meant it must be his weekend with the Emmons children as well. She sat down at the kitchen table and waited for him to sit across before speaking again. 

"She's doing drugs, did you know?" 

"Of course I knew. That's exactly why Susan lives with me." 

Eliza was taken aback by that, "You're funding her addiction," she pointed out. 

He sighed, "The money's meant to be for food and rent Eliza, and yes, I know where it really goes, but I'd prefer that then her finding more creative ways to pay for them." 

"What sort of creative ways?" 

"She had new bruises," he said instead of answering, "You were following her, obviously, did you see where she got them?" 

"They were there when she came out of the back alley after buying the drugs," she shrugged. 

Aaron groaned, "James. She's buying from James again." 

"James Reynolds..?" 

"He's a dealer, that's how they met. He sold her cigarettes when she was fucking _fifteen_." 

Eliza didn't really know how to respond to that, "How old was she when they starte-" 

"Too young," Aaron cut her off, "I'll talk to her about that. I.. I'm not gonna thank you for stalking my friend." 

Eliza nodded, "That's fair. You're a good friend to her, taking in her kid." 

Aaron shrugged, "Speaking of, don't you have seven children to be getting back to?" 

She stood up quickly, "You're right, Alexander's visiting them, I should be getting back." 

"Maria Reynolds isn't your problem, Eliza, leave the poor girl alone," Aaron said quietly before he made is way up the stairs to check on the children, trusting Eliza to let herself out. She left the house quietly and started the walk towards her house, arms crossed over her chest. 

When she got home she pressed gentle kisses to the childrens' foreheads and grabbed Alex's arm, pulling him into the kitchen. 

"What's up?" Alex frowned once she'd dropped his arm, and she started to wonder if she shouldn't have just kicked him out once she got home. 

"Was she doing drugs when you were fucking her?" 

Alex's face fell, and Eliza realised belatedly he'd probably been hoping for forgiveness, "Why, did you see her?" 

"I ran into her on the street, she looked like she was gonna pass out any moment, I wasn't about to let her wander the city defenceless. I followed her, I saw her buying something. Was she using while you were sleeping together?" 

"Yes." 

"Did you fuck her while she was high?" she hissed, a sheepish nod was her only response, "Jesus Christ, you ass." 

"Stop sticking your nose in other people's business. Maria Reynolds isn't your problem," Alex pushed passed her, "I'm leaving, I'll see you next week," he called, and she heard him saying his quick goodbyes to the children. 

Eliza stood in the kitchen for a few minutes staring at the wall before she made her way back out to the kids, pushing the days events from her mind. 

Maria Reynolds wasn't her problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated so..


End file.
